With the increasing amalgamation of functions on single electronic communication devices, users may now use a single device that combines a telephone application, a calendar application, a World Wide Web browsing application and an application for composing and reading e-mail. As will be apparent to a person skilled in the art, the single electronic tool may exist in a range of devices that includes desktop computers, mobile telephones and wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Along with person to person calls, the telephone application of the electronic communication device may be required to call in to conference calls. Participation in such conference calls has been simplified of late through the use of conference bridge systems. To join a conference call handled by a conference bridge system, participants call a central telephone number unique to the conference bridge system and, once connected to the conference bridge system, participants enter a passcode, which is a unique key that allows the participants to join a particular conference call.
Information about a given conference call, i.e., the telephone number of the conference bridge system and the passcode of the given conference call, which collectively may be called conference call datum, may be received, by a potential participant in the given conference call, in an e-mail. Additionally, conference call datum may be posted on a website or may have been added to the calendar application maintained by the potential participant. Unfortunately, where the conference call datum is not available separately from the device (e.g., on a piece of paper), to enter the conference call datum into the telephone application, the potential participant is required to repeatedly switch between the application in which the conference call datum appears (e-mail reading application, web browsing application, calendar application) and the telephone application.